Wishing on Dragons' Eggs
by Tay-21
Summary: This is an AU fix it fic that starts about the time that Daenerys is is lamenting 'When the sun rises in the west...' It turns from there. My first fanfic in this fandom, so please read and review. Thank you. Spoilers through the end of the first season.


**Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to HBO and George R. R. Martin. I have never read the books, so this is based solely on the T.V. Series. No copyright infringement is intended. It's purely for fun. **

**Author's Note: This was written for iEvenstarEstel who pushed me to watch this show. After watching it we were lamenting the lack of fix it fic for the whole show, but especially for Dany and Drogo. So, here is my fix it for the end of season 1 of Game of Thrones. Spoilers for the end of the first season, obviously. Please read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wishing on Dragons' Eggs<span>**

Daenerys stared down at the still form of her beloved. Everything was still, he was still, her womb was still, the only thing that wasn't still was her heartbeat, and she wished that was still as well. How had everything gone so wrong? Everything was always wrong in her life. Tears tracked silently down her cheeks. She should have known… nothing ever worked out for her. The sob that finally broke from her lips was deep and guttural. She'd truly lost everything now. She gathered her three dragon eggs and placed them with Drogo's body, one on either side of his head and one on his chest. She laid herself atop him and sobbed. She no longer cared about the Iron Throne, the seven kingdoms, ruling anyone, or even revenge. All she wanted was her barbarian husband back, along with her unborn child. In her deep and desperate wails of mourning she uttered these hopeless dreams aloud.

Wishing in the presence of dragons' eggs has many ripples, well beyond what one wishes for.

Dany held on tight to Drogo as the room began to spin. She thought she was just light-headed, but things speeded up and soon she could no longer keep her hold on her beloved. She wailed as she felt the universe conspiring to insult her grief further, tearing them apart at this most agonizing moment. Why? Why was it always like this for her? She would be happy for just a moment and then that happiness would be savagely snatched from her grasp.

Everything stopped. She was standing on a rocky cliffside, tears streaming down her cheeks as Drogo stood before her, appraising her nude body. The moment Daenerys had stopped all the horrible memories of what she'd been through left her. She was alone with Khal Drogo for the first time and terrified once again.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Elsewhere in the realm, the wife of the King's Hand was deep in secret conversation with Petyr Baelish. The conniving little man was counseling her to poison her husband who knew a secret he shouldn't know. A moment before she might have listened, but then Daenerys Targaryen had unknowingly wished on her dragon eggs. She nodded approvingly and smiled coyly at the man. When she left the meeting, she went straight to her husband. She and her husband then went to the king. The Hand had some very important news that King Robert needed to hear immediately.

King Robert never went to Winterfell to demand a new Hand. He didn't need one. What he did need was a new queen. Petyr Baelish, on the other hand, found himself without his head quite quickly. The entire House of Lannister, including the former queen and her rotten, inbred children, were banished for their treachery. No doubt they would one day attack, but with their financial assets confiscated by the crown, that would be a very long time coming. The one exception to this banishment was a certain dwarf, who turned his back on his family and confirmed all of that which his house was accused. It would work out much better for him that way, and Tyrion Lannister was always on his own side and no one else's.

When the King discovered that 'the Targaryen girl,' as he referred to her, had wed and conceived a son, the threat he once would have felt from that was tempered by the news that reached him mere weeks later, of the unique method of crowning that Khal Drogo had bestowed upon Viserys Targaryen, her whelp of a brother. He laughed and drank himself silly with the joy of knowing that House Targayen in its undiluted form was no more.

"Perhaps the barbarian Horse Lord can keep his little bitch under control then. Good riddance to the lot of them." And with that, he wrote off House Targaryen. With any luck, the banishment he had sentenced the 'kingslayer' Jaime Lannister and the rest of his house to would bring them within reach of this barbarian leader and his Targaryen wife. That would solve all his issues nicely.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Dany lay curled up next to Drogo, his hand splayed out over her once again flat stomach. His eyes, for the moment, were not one her, they were on the child, Rhaego, between them. The little boy was perfect and would be the heir the Dothraki had been waiting for. He was the hope of them all. Dany felt safe and loved for the first time in her entire life. Her abusive brother was gone for good. The threat from King Robert had been blessedly quelled and she was no longer running or hiding. She was a Khaleesi of the Dothraki, wed to the most powerful Dothraki leader in an age. Her son would be a great Khal, the stallion who would mount the world. She looked up at Drogo as his deep, loving eyes met hers and he smiled. She would have never guessed a man so war-like and fearsome could be as gentle and loving as he was with her. Laying here in this bed she had everything she'd ever wanted and desired for nothing, not even the Iron Throne she'd once so coveted in her brother's angry shadow. She found that animal skin clothing and hide structures rather than robes of fine silk and gilded palaces suited her much better. She belonged here, at Khal Drogo's side.

"I love you, my moon," he uttered in his guttural dialect. His dark eyes lost in her light violet ones.

"I love you, my sun and stars," she replied.

She leaned forward and took possession of the Khal's mouth. He was utterly and totally hers, no matter how powerful he was outside this room or how many men quaked at his approach, in here, he belonged to her. He melted into her touch, deferred to her needs and was an attentive and sensitive lover. They continued to kiss and hold each other close as the baby slept between them. He was only a few months old, but the future was bright and promising. Who knew what it would hold? For Khaleesi Daenerys, if was bright and optimistc. She was happy and loved. Silently and for some unknown reason, she looked over at her dragon eggs and thanked them. She didn't know why, but she felt she owed it to them.

The ripples from the wish continued to multiply outwards. It had been a good wish, a true, deep, unselfish wish. And the dragons were going to reward it even if it meant a delay in their return. Thousands of lives would be saved and the peace of the realm would remain for the coming winter, which suddenly didn't seem as bleak a prospect as it once had.

After all, wishing on dragons' eggs had the power to right many wrongs.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think. Please hit the review button. It's my first ever fanfic in this fandom, so I'd really like to know what you thought. Thank you so much. :-)<strong>


End file.
